Final Flash
|inventor = Vegeta |user = Vegeta Future Trunks Gogeta GotenksDragon Ball Z Kai episode 147, "On a Roll! Buu-Buu-Volleyball!" English dub Majin OzottoDragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., 1994 Super BuuDragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, 2003 Baby Vegeta Future Gohanks Oren Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Shallot |color = & & & & |class = Energy Wave |similar = Final Crash Final Burst Cannon Finish Flash Buster Cannon Galactic Buster Big Tree Cannon Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou Maiden's Rage Final Shine Attack Double Buster Frustration Cannon Gigantic Burst Ribrianne Eternal Love }} is an Energy Wave used by Vegeta. It is one of his most powerful signature attacks, along with his Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack. Overview The Final Flash is formed by drawing both hands back while gathering ki. Then, the user places the bottom of their palms together, forming a sphere of energy that emits sporadic bolts of electric yellow ki that shoot out in all direction. Finally, the user discharges a massive golden beam of energy with electric ki streaming around it towards his opponent. Usage Vegeta created the Final Flash technique during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.Daizenshuu 2, 1995 The Final Flash is first used by Vegeta during his battle against Cell. Though Perfect Cell is significantly more powerful, the incredible amount of energy that Vegeta puts into the attack, reflected by significant charge time, obliterates the top half of the overconfident Bio-Android. Cell taunts Vegeta by standing still, implying that he will take the blast's full force. Sensing the danger only at the last second, Cell attempts to dodge the beam as the destructive energy disintegrates the ground on which he stands and continues off into deep space. When the dust clears, Cell has lost half of his upper torso. Despite this and to Vegeta's surprise, Cell is able to regenerate himself, shocked that the attack was actually able to damage him, and continues the fight. Vegeta uses the Final Flash to kill Dr. Lychee in the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Later, when Vegeta uses the Final Flash to destroy Hatchiyack along with the other Z Fighters, he is shown charging it normally, but when he fires it, he is seen doing it with one hand (in a similar manner to the Maximum Flasher). Only in the anime, Vegeta uses the Final Flash against the Cell Jr. he is fighting against, but the attack is easily dispatched.Dragon Ball Z episode 184, "Cell Juniors Attack!" In this instance, Vegeta spends only a few seconds charging up the attack rather than the several minutes used against Perfect Cell (presumably due to the desperate situation at hand), which could explain why the Cell Jr. manages to effortlessly deflect an attack that Perfect Cell himself was previously unable to dodge or defend himself against. As Majin Vegeta, he uses the attack against Super Saiyan 2 Goku; the attack name is heard, but not seen.Dragon Ball Z episode 231, "Magic Ball of Buu" Vegeta later uses blasts similar to the Final Flash against Kid Buu while buying time for Goku.Dragon Ball Z episode 280, "Vegeta's Respect" Goku also uses a very similar move against Kid Buu while fighting in his Super Saiyan 2 form in an anime filler sequence In Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta uses a Final Flash in an Energy Clash against Auta Magetta's Lava Spit. Vegeta's attack eventually overpowers Magetta and leaves him vulnerable for a final attack from Vegeta. Future Trunks also uses the Final Flash during the battle with Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the alternate timeline; however, Future Zamasu emerges unscratched from the attack, due to his immortality. Later, against Infinite Zamasu, Goku charges a Kamehameha, Future Trunks charges a Galick Gun, Vegeta charges a Final Flash, and the three Saiyans combine their attacks into one and fire it at the sky, but the attacks are easily nullified. In the Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta, both in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, use the Kamehameha and Final Flash against the Trio of Danger's Triangle Danger Beam. Goku and Vegeta's combined Final Kamehameha overpower the brothers. The Final Flash is also used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form against Catopesra, who is nearly eliminated by it. During his battle against Jiren, who mocked his arrogance, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta used a superpowered Final Flash against the Destroyer-like foe of Universe 11, taunting him into taking the blast full-force (as Cell did many years prior). The blast was a direct hit, forcing Jiren to block at the last moment, and while the Pride Trooper was relatively unharmed, he was knocked face first to the floor, and later complimented the Final Flash's sheer force before delivering a counterattack of his own. The attack is used again against Top in his God of Destruction Mode, but it is overpowered by the latter's Energy of Destruction. Vegeta uses it one last time in the tournament against Jiren again, though it has no effect due to using up all of his energy. In Dragon Ball GT, Uub uses an attack very similar to the Final Flash during his training with Goku at The Lookout.Dragon Ball GT episode 1, "A Devastating Wish" Baby Vegeta uses it against Goku on Earth, but Goku avoids it. He also uses the Final Flash twice during his battle against Uub: first on Trunks, Goten, and Gohan, considering them now useless, and then against Uub, in which an Energy Struggle ensues and Baby eventually wins.Dragon Ball GT episode 32, "The Return of Uub" When Baby Vegeta uses this attack, he shouts "Big Bang Attack!" and the energy wave is pink in color. While in his Super Saiyan 4 state, Vegeta uses a similar attack in the Final Flash stance against Omega Shenron, along with Goku's 10x Kamehameha hitting the Shadow Dragon at the same time, but to no avail. Variations *'Final Crash' – The prototype version of the Final Flash used by Vegeta against Recoome during their battle on Namek. *'Final Flash Attack' – Immediately after unleashing a seemingly regular Final Flash, Vegeta reels back and gathers energy into one giant punch before propelling the energy forward in one immense concussive blast and sending the opponent flying, in many cases for miles or into a nearby building or rock face. Used by Vegeta against Auta Magetta during their match in the Tournament of Destroyers. Used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form in Dragon Ball FighterZ. *'Super Final Flash' – An upgraded form of the Final Flash. Used by Vegeta in Supersonic Warriors. Also appears as one of Vegeta's learnable Super Attack via Mental Simulation Training in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. *'Z-Assist Final Flash' - A variation of the Final Flash used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Vegeta is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Vegeta's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Vegeta performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Final Flash. *'DUAL Final Flash' - A two-person team attack version in which two users attack as a pair with Final Flash at the same time. Vegeta's Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. Vegeta teaches it to the Future Warrior after they ask him to demonstrate how to use the Final Flash properly when he reminds them proper timing is critical for the Final Flash. *'Big Tree Cannon' – A weaker technique used by Trunks. *'Dark Impact' – A point-blank version of the Final Flash used by Majin Vegeta. *'Final Kamehameha' – The combination of Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Super Kamehameha. *'God Final Flash' – A more powerful version of Final Flash, used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Dragon Final Flash' - An enhanced version of the God Final Flash used with Super Shenron in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Revenge Final Flash' - A pink variation used by Baby Vegeta which was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In the anime, Baby Vegeta oddly shouts "Big Bang Attack" when performing it, despite its Final Flash stance. However, in Xenoverse 2, this does not occur. *'Final Shine Attack' – An upgraded green, one-handed version of the Final Flash. *'Dark Final Flash' - An evil version of the Final Flash used by Black-Masked Saiyan in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark King's Flash' - A dark version of the Final Flash used by Dark-Masked King/Xeno King Vegeta in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances The Final Flash appears in several video games, including the ''Gokuden'' series, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and J-Stars Victory Vs. In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (as well as its OVA adaptation Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans), the Butōden series, and Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, the Final Flash is blue. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, when Super Vegeta performs the Final Flash, it has the original yellow color, yet when Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3, it is charged and fired in a blueish color. When Gogeta uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, it is blue/green. Super Buu can use the Final Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Vegeta. Due to his misnaming of the technique, Baby Vegeta's Final Flash has been renamed as Big Bang Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is charged like a Final Flash but fired an Energy Sphere. However, when Super Baby Vegeta uses the attack, it is still called Final Flash and appears as an Energy Wave. In Dragon Ball Online, Final Flash is a skill learn-able by Fighters at level 44. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Final Flash is an Ultimate Attack that Vegeta can use. Additionally, it is usable by the Future Warrior if they complete Vegeta's training, and they can equip it as an Ultimate Move. It is one of Vegeta's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. It is mistakenly named Super Galick Gun in Base Vegeta's move list in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. In J-Stars Victory Vs, it appears as Vegeta's Ultimate Attack (or Super Sure-Killing Art/Super Move in the Japanese version). Vegeta must be in his Super Saiyan form to fire it, though fortunately Vegeta will automatically transform if the Ultimate Attack button is pressed during Victory Burst while in his base form, however the button must be pressed a second time after transforming to fire the Final Flash. Like a majority of moves (especially most supers), it can inflict a friendly fire upon an ally, though it will do no damage and will not count up the hits landed compared to connecting against opponents. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Final Flash returns as one of Vegeta's Ultimate Skills and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: Lesson 3 of Vegeta's Training, though the Z-Assist version does not appear as that feature is absent in Xenoverse 2. It can be used by Vegeta in his Battle Suit 8, Training Suit 1, Training Suit 2, and Whis Symbol Battle Suit skillsets. It can also be used by SSGSS Vegeta and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4). Vegeta (Majin) can use it in his Training Suit 1 skillset. It can also appears as one of the Ultimate Skills used by the Dragon Ball Super incarnation of Future Trunks as part of his Capsule Corp. Clothes 2 skillset. Interestingly, the Rush Type Charged Ki Blast (a chargeable version of the standard ki blast and new feature in Xenoverse 2) uses a Final Flash-like charging stance to fire a volley of ki blasts. This type of Charged Ki Blast can be used by the Future Warrior and various other characters if their Ki Blast Type is Rush Type (the Future Warrior's Ki Blast Type can be changed to Rush Type by equipping certain Super Souls). After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Gotenks' custom skillset via Partner Customization. During "Angel from the Underworld, Janemba" in the Decisive Battle with Majin Buu Saga, Vegeta in his base form uses it to finish off Janemba•Supervillain in Hell in the altered timeline of Age 774 after the Future Warrior and Vegeta managed to weaken Janemba•Supervillain by working together. Additionally Vegeta acquires a two person team attack version called DUAL Final Flash as his Dual Ultimate Attack skill which can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization. The Future Warrior can learn DUAL Final Flash from Vegeta after reaching Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Vegeta as an Instructor then talk to him. He will ask the warrior if they have been using the Final Flash properly as the timing on that attack is critical. When the warrior asks him for a demonstration, Vegeta at first refuses not wanting to spoil them but relents and says he will show them next time before teaching them DUAL Final Flash. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the Final Flash is available to Vegeta in both his regular Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue forms, and costs three bars of ki to use. It functions similarly to other three-bar supers, except Vegeta may use his in the air in addition to on the ground. When the technique is performed by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form, however, Vegeta has the option of expending two more bars of ki to perform the Final Flash Attack, where Vegeta follows up on the blast by concentrating all of his strength into one gigantic punch that releases tremendous energy, sending opponents flying. Both the Final Flash and its follow up attack cause a Destructive Finish if they finish off an opponent. Trivia *In Dragon Ball GT, when Baby Vegeta is preparing a Final Flash, he shouts "Big Bang Attack!" in the Japanese version. This led to his Final Flash being renamed to Big Bang Attack in various video games, such as the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes. *At the end of Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, right before Goten and Trunks blow up Bio-Broly's head erasing the threat of Broly (not just physically, but genetically as well) forever, Trunks assumes the Final Flash stance while charging up his Big Tree Cannon. Gallery References es:Resplandor Final ru:Финальная Вспышка de:Final Flash Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves